Along with the development of economy, people's living standards are increasingly improved, pets have become increasingly close partners of people, no matter for human beings or pets, eating and drinking are always the most important problems, and eating and drinking are involved with bowls; as the pet is growing up, in order to let the pet eat more comfortably, people must change bowls with different heights, and, after months and years, it is easy to cause waste; meanwhile, when the pet enters the old stage, the pet will have a difficulty in lowering the head, and a bowl with improper height will cause a difficulty for the pet to eat; at present, height-adjustable pet bowls available on the market are complex in structures, mainly including two types. One type is that the bowl is lift through four legs, the operation for this type of bowl is inconvenient, and the four legs probably may have different heights, resulting in unevenness; the other type is that the bowl is lift through a single rod, however the height to be lift has a few shifts, and the height cannot be lift randomly.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a fine bowl with a freely adjustable height, so as to overcome the above problems.